Not What It Seems
by XxCrashMonstaxX
Summary: Ulquiorra has had the biggest crush on Ichigo since 9th grade. But will his best friend Hichigo change that?


Hey guys this is a new story ^_^. My plot bunnies were threatening to take away my yaoi if I didn't get this out xD. I don't even know how I came across this idea lol.

Anyway review telling me if I should continue.

P.s. I think I might hold off my other story Life Suxs for a while sorry guys.

~Disclaimer~ I don't not own bleach it belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra Schiffer has had the biggest crush on Ichigo Kurosaki since 9th grade. Ichigo; the fuck hot jock at school had, tan skin, his hair was a wild color of orange, had a built body, and gorgeous caramel eyes. Ulquiorra on the other hand had ashen skin, raven black locks, had a small build, and emerald eyes.<p>

They were in senior year now and his crush was still full throttle.

His cousin Grimmjow would tell him that he was a lady killer but Ulquiorra just couldn't see it. He knew he wasn't ugly but, he sure as hell thought he wasn't the best looking guy on the planet.

Ulquiorra would always come to Ichigo's football games he never actually would _watch _the game but, to simply admire Ichigo from afar. His favorite part of the game was the stretching; he loved the way the red head's ass looked in those pants. His lower regions _definitely _agreed.

Ulquiorra smiled softly.

_I wonder if he knows I come to every single game of his. No matter what the weather's like I always come._

His serene smiled turned stale once he saw _Orihime Inoue, _she was rooting for Ichigo on the sidelines.

_She_ was Ichigo's girlfriend, always wearing too much make up, always too clingy, and most definitely _always_ wearing something too tight, short or just plain trashy. He outright hated the woman.

_Maybe it's because you're jealous…._

Nonsense

"Kurosaki-kun, over here!"

She was making a show of herself, jumping up and down making sure her cleavage was on full view.

A couple of by-standers whistled.

"Hey baby wanna' party with the big boys tonight?"

"Hmmm… maybe next weekend?"

Oh and I forgot to mention she has gotten into every guys' pants in this school.

Minus my best friend Hichigo and me… we're both utterly gay.

From rumors in the locker room I heard she would have sex any place any time. Though she gives off an aura that makes you think she's an idiot, she had all AP classes and was an A student. I have to give her props for that bit. I just wish I didn't have 4 out of 6 classes with her.

Ulquiorra stopped his mental rant, watching the game.

X

Orihime greeted Ichigo after the game ended with another win, in a sloppy opened mouthed kiss. Ichigo unashamed accepting it full force, practically shoving his tongue down her throat. He then stopped the kiss and whispered something in her ear followed by a blush appearing on her face and her giggling. Then they both proceeded towards his car surely heading home to _celebrate _another successful game. Before Ulquiorra looked away he saw Ichigo reach over a squeeze her ass.

He almost vomited on seeing that last bit. _If looks could kill._

Ulquiorra pushed up his black Armani glasses, deciding it was time to head home for dinner.

On the way down from the bleachers he saw one of his best friends.

"Hey, QuiQui!"

Ulquiorra grimaced upon hearing his nickname.

"How many times have I told you_ not_ to call me that?" He hated the nickname Hichigo gave him.

"Are you scared your CRUSH ICHIGO might hear?"

Ulquiorra quickly clasped his hand over Hichigo's mouth

_SHHHHH! _

"_Are you trying to let someone hear?"_

Hichigo just shrugged removing Ulquiorra's hand from his mouth.

"But seriously man are you ever gonna' tell him?" the silverette said while tucking a piece of Ulquiorra's hair behind his ear. The albino secretly hated Ichigo but, he wouldn't tell Ulquiorra that.

The raven only shared his darkest secrets with Hichigo. They had a special bond witch each other; they did mostly everything together. They understood each other; so much a passerby would've thought they were lovers. Hichigo knew that Ulquiorra had created this wall to block out others but, if you said the right words you could crush his stoic mask like an eggshell. Hichigo swore if someone so much as even shot Ulquiorra a dirty look he would give them a thorough talking to.

"Look, can we talk about this later?"

Hichigo sensed his vibes switching to another subject.

"It's getting late. Let me walk you to your car." He took the raven's ashen hand in his own.

As they're walking hand-in-hand they talk about an upcoming exam. (A/N: ok am I the only one who thought that rhymed?)

"So, who are you going to write about in the essay?" Ulquiorra asks.

"Oh for that ''most precious person to you'' essay?"

Ulquiorra nodded

"I'm going to write about you of course!" Hichigo said while making a cheesy grin.

"I bet _you're _going to write about your fantasies you have of Ichigo"

"I can see it now, Ichigo... Ichigo... please I want you to fu-"

"Finish that line and see what happens". Ulquiorra shot Hichigo a glare.

The silverette then pushed Ulquiorra up against a car and purred seductively in his ear. "Don't act like I haven't contributed _to at least _about half of those". Hichigo then licked the shell of the raven's ear.

Ulquiorra elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ack!" Hichigo frowned rubbing his side.

They arrived at Ulquiorra's Lexus is350.

They both stopped and Hichigo suddenly pulled Ulquiorra into a hug.

Ulquiorra nuzzled his face into the crook of his companion's neck, inhaling his masculine scent. They both stayed like that for a good minute. Neither one of them seemed to be letting go anytime soon.

Tender moments like these both Hichigo and Ulquiorra enjoyed. The silverette put his forehead on the raven's.

"Ok see ya, text me later sweet thang'." He winked and kissed Ulquiorra on the cheek.

"Ok bye" The raven unhooked his arms from around Hichigo. The silverette then walked away.

**~Ichigo Pov~**

I was having one of the best orgasms of my life when I saw _him. _Hichigo Shirosaki, he was feeling up _my _Ulquiorra. I pushed Orihime off my lap and readjusted my dick inside my pants.

Ichigo was glaring laser beams at the albino's head when, a petite hand squeezed his own.

"Hey Ichigo can you drive me home now?"

"Um yeah sure."

When they arrive at Orihime's house she turns to say something to Ichigo.

"Oh and the next time you do that, I'll make sure Hichigo hears about your little crush on Ulquiorra."

She then kissed him on the cheek like nothing ever happened. "Chao."

Ichigo sat in the car stunned. _That whore! She knew damn well that Hichigo hates me! He'll tear a strip off me if he finds out._

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Ok guys please review and tell me if you like it!


End file.
